


31 Day Prompts From Tumblr

by Pchan2017



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Regret, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchan2017/pseuds/Pchan2017
Summary: Let's see if I can make all 31 days happen!





	31 Day Prompts From Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Just copying these notes straight from my blog.  
> Day 1 of 31 days of Prompts from @wordsnstuff  
> Note: I will honestly give this challenge a shot. Heads up for anyone following this story due to the #wordsnstuffjanuary , I tend to write NSFW fanfiction, mostly for the game Undertale, created by Toby Fox.  
> With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy my first attempt at actually trying to finish a writing challenge!

Does it get easier?

The question had honestly caught him by surprise. The glass clinked against his teeth, allowing the red, viscous liquid he had been enjoying, to dribble down his jaw and add yet another stain to his filthy formerly white shirt.

For a few moments, the child's question went unanswered. The skeleton simply sagged a bit, slumping forward as the simple string of words had rattled more then just his bones. It had come without warning, a casual day at his favorite bar 'n grill, enjoying the condiment which was now kept in steady stock for his ever demanding thirst for the sweet, salty, tomatoy sauce.

"Heh.. Does it get easier? Hell, kid. I think you would know the answer to that one. About 'time' you get going. Sun is going down, birds have stopped singing, and kids like you.. need to get to bed."

Could he really fault the child however? Since their arrival to the surface, the abnormalities within the flow of time, had stopped completely. Several months had now passed and though he walked a thin line,trying not to become too comfortable in this new life.. he was waiting.

Waiting for the kid to grow bored, to send his brother, his friends, and himself back into that cavernous hell, the never ending cycle of death and mercy played out so many times before.

"Sans?" A warm, crackling sound, as that of fire feeding into flames would snap the skeleton from his stupor.. huh? It was, very dark.. really dark outside. Somewhere during the past few hours, the kid had indeed left and Sans' drink had been replaced with a glass of water.

"Sans, drink up and then go home. Papyrus will be worried about you." There was no condemnation in the elemental barkeep's voice, only concern which had grown over years of friendship. If there was any monster Sans could put faith in, it was Grillby.

"Oh, sorry Grillz. Seems I got bit heavy into the sauce. 'pose I should mosey on home. Keep a light burning for me, buddy." He winked as the barkeep rolled those white embers for eyes, but the distinct chuckle was there.. Grillby did suppose he had grown soft over the years, watching the skeletal brothers develop from small baby bones, to the monsters they were today.

Sans waved once more to Grillby as he passed by the front door, the small bell over head, announcing his departure. Now it would have been easy, just blip home, avoid his brother's concerned expression, feign a headache, and go to sleep. But that is not what he wanted nor needed right now.

The water had helped, it always did. Removing the sharp tang of his indulgence, cleared his skull just enough so he could make his way along the snow and ice slick sidewalk. It was going to be another cold one tonight, the surface had been a blessing, but it brought new challenges. The winters were harsher here, with wind actually whipping through the city, stirring up the slush and chilling bite of winter.

Now normally, the cold really didn't get to him. That is not to say he was impervious to the ice, but it took a good deal more to effect his bones, then it would have taken against his elemental friend, or the humans who usually just avoided him.

But tonight, he was cold. Inside and out. Why had the kid bring up such a question? They had seemed ignorant of the resets since they made it to the surface this time. So why had they suddenly have to strike this icy dagger of fear into his soul? Were they contemplating starting all over again?

What had changed? Thinking back, he sighed with regret.. he was really not the best judge of character, even if he was 'The Judge', he missed minor details often. Had the kid looked.. upset? Distressed? He couldn't remember.. but he did recall one thing.. the kid looked kinda scruffy.

A pair of humans who had been clinging to one another, huddling together for either warmth or affection.. maybe both, moved out of his way as he trudged along, snow melting through and soaking his fuzzy slippers.. man Paps was going to have absolute kittens if he tracked mud into their new home.

The cold was sinking further now, his socks, his favorite pair which had been mended so many times before, were now becoming soggy and cold. The shivers was what hit him first. Yes, it was true, he was not as bothered by the cold as most.. but walking home in below freezing temperatures, in poorly selected clothing, would get to anyone given enough time.

Hugging his bony arms about himself, he vaguely considered summoning a few layers of his ecto-body, but decided better against it. Yes it would warm him for a time, but it would quickly take on the chill, and it cause some lasting damage to his magic.

He couldn't tell exactly how long he had been walking, for his motions had slowed to near a stand still as he stood before the crossing walk, awaiting the light to change, and permit him across.

Once again, he could have simply blipped his way over, or home.. but he suppose he was a masochist at heart, and simply continued on his icy walk home.

Perhaps it was the cold, the drink, or the dark thoughts racing through his mind that left him distracted and not truly aware of what was taking place about him.  
Finally he would arrive home, it was truly a welcome sight indeed.. a mix of holiday decor lingered about their home. Bits and pieces purchased during the amusing human holiday known as Halloween. There were also an assortment of gaudy Christmas/Giftmas lights and blow up yard figures to greet him.

And he cherished every eye blinding twinkle of light. Sure the conglomeration of odd decor won them no favors with their neighbors, but it made his little brother happy, and that was really all that mattered to Sans.

It really had been all that had really mattered to him. A dusting of blue crept over his skull, the shame and regret of the past which was not the current past for him.. he had allowed death to come to his friends, his neighbors and even an old woman who had entrusted him with a promise. But he really never was bothered by it, not truly, till he would find that tattered red scarf in the snow.  
And he always found it.

Resting his bony palm upon the door knob, he looked up, to catch a reflection of himself in the interesting image the glass upon his front door created. The iron and glass had been carefully selected and arranged to a lovely image of twin bones crossing, with inverted hearts above and below the X the bones had made.. hints of blue in one, traces of orange in the other and it matched the hearts as well. It had been a gift Papyrus had picked out for the home.. he still questions how his little brother saved up so much for such a decorative piece for their home.

However that was not what caught his attention. That was not the image which struck terror deep into his soul. Though reflections in the glass would always come back warped and distorted.. there was no denying the set of twin crimson dots staring back at him.

"Cha.."

The name was cut short with a flash, a gleam of silver as the over head porch light cast it's glow upon metal. A crunch of bone, a splatter of rich , red marrow, and a cold that was not brought from the wintry world about him.

His vision faded as the white lights of his eyes flicked out, leaving his eye sockets empty voids of nothing. It had finally come, what he had suspected for so long. The demon child, had come home.

He awoke with a start, within his own bed, in his old home, the stale air was the first thing to set the shackles of dread about his bones. Again, again and again and again. He had been foolish to expect this nightmare would end so easily. Clutching a hand over his aching soul, the soft rattle of bones, stifled whimpers, and choked back sobs would be known only to him and the dust bunnies in his room.

"SANS?!" A rattle of a door, the frantic pounding of a gloved fist against the aged wood.. of course his brother had heard and rushed to help him through his nightmares. He always did.

He always did the same thing, day after day after day after day. A day that never ended, never truly ended. Truly, he had found the hell he had sent the kid to so many times before. And it was cold, bitterly cold. 'Does it get any easier?'

No.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: End of day 1 in the challenge. Of course the first thing I write for 2018 would be stupid sad! The feels are real. Hope you enjoyed this drabble.


End file.
